


Dissonance and Accord

by SkywalkerForever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Dark Mara Jade, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Sex, Graphic Violence, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerForever/pseuds/SkywalkerForever
Summary: An erotic Dark/Domme Mara Jade fic.  Lady Jade captures Luke Skywalker and torments him in an attempt to break him.  But to what end?Mind the tags. This one gets pretty rough.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story over 10 years ago and the site where it was originally posted is long gone. The original title was "The Taming of the Jedi." After recently finding some old L/M fics on a hard drive, I decided to post a few of them here. I'm pretty sure I'll change the ending, though. 
> 
> Back in the day, we didn’t have tags and simply posted content warnings with each chapter. I’m gonna try really hard to get all the tags, but feel free to let me know if I’ve missed any. I'll update them as we go along.

“This is the Rebel that surrendered to us. He denies it, but I believe there may be more of them and request permission to conduct a search of the area.”  
  
“Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me.”  
  
“Yes, my Lady.”  
  
The commander turned with a sharp click of his heels, leaving the lone Rebel to face his nemesis. The cloaked woman glanced sideways at him as they fell into step along the catwalk. “The Emperor is expecting you.”  
  
The young man continued to walk, staring straight ahead. “I know.”  
  
“Of course, you do…Jedi,” she answered, drawing out the last word for emphasis. “And you shall meet him soon enough.” She stopped walking and Luke Skywalker halted several paces away. Turning reluctantly, he set his jaw and met her eye to eye.  
  
Dark Lady Mara Jade, the Emperor’s Sith apprentice and second-in-command, was even more striking than she appeared on the HoloNet. Clad entirely in black with a long, flowing cloak that hung to her ankles, she stared back at him with piercing green eyes that felt as if they could see into his very soul.  
  
Those eyes turned predatory and a wicked smile spread slowly across her red lips. “But first, I have need of you…elsewhere.”  
  
Later, Luke could only blame his distracted state on the sorcery of her gaze, for he never suspected the blow to his head that sent him crumpling to the ground.  
  
*~*  
  
Dim lights swam into focus as Luke struggled to open his eyes and sit up. He managed the first task with relative ease, but found that any attempts to move were thwarted by something restraining his arms and legs. Slowly, he lifted his throbbing head and discovered that he was lying on his back, strapped to a long, wide table. The room was dark and bare with no doors or viewports that he could see.  
  
Reaching out to the Force, which felt foggy and distant, he ran a quick survey of his injuries and found only the knot on the back of his head.  
  
“Don’t worry.” A female voice startled him. “You haven’t been harmed…yet.”  
  
Luke snapped his head around to find Lady Jade standing in the middle of the room. He still didn’t see a door.  
  
She approached him with an almost feline grace. “It’s much too soon for your punishment.  
  
“Punish-?”  
  
“Quiet!” she snapped, emphasizing the command with a sharp slap across his face. “I did not give you permission to speak.”  
  
Luke closed his mouth, tasting blood. The Sith lowered herself to sit beside him on the table, wiping a speck of blood from his lip. “That’s better.”  
  
She was dressed in form-fitting black leather that accentuated her feminine form, but Luke’s eyes were drawn to her the exposed skin of her impressively toned arms. Even without the lightsaber hanging on her belt, she looked dangerous.  
  
“You look even younger than you do in the holos,” she said quietly, brushing his hair back from his forehead. “And your eyes…” Her voice trailed off as she ran her fingers lightly over his face. “They’re beautiful. _You_ are beautiful, Jedi.”  
  
Luke stared up from the table and her eyes flashed with an emotion he could hardly believe. He didn’t know what he’d expected from the Dark Lady, but it wasn’t this. Interrogations about his friends or the Rebellion or taunts to join the dark side, yes. But not the unabashed… _lust_ – there was not other word for it – with which she regarded him now.  
  
No sooner had he started to respond when she struck him across the mouth, harder this time. “Don’t make me do that again, Jedi.” Her voice had turned cold. “I’d rather make better use of your lips.”  
  
Rising abruptly and pulling her lightsaber from her belt in a smooth motion, she ignited it with a lascivious grin. “But first, let’s see if the rest of you is as handsome as your face.”  
  
Luke clenched his jaw, determined not to make a sound at whatever ordeal she had devised. He trained his eyes on her hands. If he focused his effort on the Force, he might be able to disarm her…  
  
“Forget it,” she interrupted his thoughts. “I’ve placed ysalmiri around the outer perimeter of the room. Not so many to block the Force completely, of course. I’m very much enjoying the feeling of your apprehension right now, but you can’t fight me, so don’t even waste your energy. You’ll need it for other…tasks.”  
  
She positioned the edge of her blade at the top of his tunic, and Luke was so astonished that he felt nothing as she ran it along his chest, arms and pants, that he almost didn’t realize her intention to undress him entirely. Almost.  
  
He grimaced, closing his eyes and struggling to center himself. He had never been ashamed of his body and certainly wasn’t inexperienced where women were concerned, but the way she was looking at him now….  
  
This wasn’t about sex.  
  
Shutting down her blade, she mounted the table and began to remove the remnants of his tunic. “I’ve been watching you for a long time, Jedi,” she purred, pushing waist-length red hair over her shoulders. “You’re reckless, like the late Lord Vader.”  
  
Luke jumped at the mention of Vader, a still haunting and painful memory. To have found his father on Bespin only to have him taken away again – this time forever.  
  
Starting at his wrists, which were shackled over his head, the Dark Lady ran her fingertips lightly down his arms, pausing to caress the muscles beneath them. “Impressive. I like a man who takes care of himself.” A flush rose in his cheeks when she reached his chest and bared it. “Are you _blushing_?” she asked. “You’re not a virgin are you?”  
  
He kept his eyes averted, determined to maintain some semblance of dignity.  
  
Gripping his face roughly, she turned his head to face her. “Answer me! You’ve had women…or men…before, yes?”  
  
Luke swallowed. “Yes.”  
  
“Which?” she pressed, digging her fingers into his jaw.  
  
“Women,” he answered tightly.  
  
“Good,” she murmured, sweeping a long thumb over his dimpled chin. “Virgins are far too easy to break.”  
  
She released his face and hovered centimeters above his mouth, as if savoring the scent of an exotic spice, before pressing her lips against his, parting them with her tongue and demanding entrance. Luke tried to jerk away…and bit back a cry of anguish when she seized his nipples with razor-sharp nails, and twisted.  
  
He bucked against the pain, gasping, and the restraints around his wrists tightened another notch.  
  
“They’ll keep getting tighter if you struggle, eventually cutting off the circulation. I’d suggest you relax, unless you want your left hand and both feet to match your cybernetic right hand.”  
  
Luke clenched his fists, a snake of anger working its way up his spine beneath the agony being inflicted by her brutal grasp.  
  
“Kiss me,” she whispered harshly. “And I’ll stop.”  
  
Luke forced himself to relax against her lips, welcoming them and returning the warm pressure. Her kiss was not entirely unpleasant, and certainly more tolerable than the torment of her fingernails. By sheer force of habit, his tongue found hers and began the familiar duel of spar and thrust.  
  
Releasing his nipples, she buried her fingers in his hair, clutching the blond waves and plundering his mouth with ravenous intensity. Just as he was becoming dizzy from lack of oxygen, she pulled away.  
  
“You have done that before,” she praised, sounding satisfied. Raking her fingernails lightly down his chest, she continued, “I wonder what other treasure I will find…”  
  
Tossing his belt aside, she removed what was left of his trousers and took in the sight hungrily. Luke was, perhaps for the first time in his life, grateful that he was still in a relaxed state in a woman’s presence.  
  
She was undeterred, however, and moved into a position of easier access between his spread legs. “I see the family resemblance,” she said almost reverently. Luke wondered what the Force she was talking about until she continued, “Vader was glorious, too. Even at rest.”  
  
She ran a single finger along the edge of his soft organ and Luke gaped, but not from her touch. _What had she said?_  
  
“I never had the pleasure of tying him down, though,” she commented to no one in particular. Lifting her hand, she gestured toward the wall and a panel slid open. She beckoned a small bottle to her and it floated quickly across the room. “But he did like this,” she murmured, pouring a clear lotion into her hands.  
  
Returning her attention to her captive, she began to rub the lotion on his taut abdomen, working her way leisurely downward. “This is Teke oil. Have you ever used it?”  
  
Luke shook his head ‘no.’  
  
“In addition to being a lubricant, it enhances tactile sensations a hundred-fold.” Her hands reached his manhood and she doused it liberally, fondling the hot length and delicate skin beneath.  
  
To Luke’s horror and humiliation, his body responded. The shaft in her hands grew firm, filling and lengthening to its full extension, and he was powerless to stop it. She continued to stroke him and, just as she’d said, the intensity of the sensation increased with each lotioned caress.  
  
“Delicious torture, is it not?” she taunted. “What shall I do with you now? Allow you to languish here? Bring you to the edge of ecstasy over and over again without relief? Perhaps one of my man-servants could introduce you to the more _masculine_ pleasures.”  
  
Luke bit the inside of his lip, drawing on everything in his power to detach - to separate himself from this woman and her vile designs.  
  
“ _Vile_ , you think?” she sneered.  
  
How had she heard that?  
  
“Maybe I should simply divest you of the need of your manhood entirely?” Her voice was harsh and her sword hand dropped suggestively to this hilt of her saber.  
  
Luke felt his eyes widen at the implication, but her expression had already morphed back into a smooth mask of control. “No. You will learn the meaning of ‘vile’ before I am finished with you.” Green orbs flashed behind a curtain of red hair. “And you will _enjoy_ it!”  
  
With that, she took him in her mouth and he groaned before he could stop himself. If she noticed or disapproved, she gave no indication. He had no weapon, no defense against the onslaught of her ministrations. Turning his head to stare at the wall, he willed it to be over - for the degradation to cease.  
  
But a quick release was denied him as she withdrew her mouth. Tickling his tip with her lips, she suckled just the hood, running her tongue gently along the sensitive seam. He squirmed beneath her and the shackles tightened another notch. “Careful,” she chided without raising her head.  
  
He felt himself brush the roof of her mouth as she descended lower. Her tongue continued to lap the swollen sides of his shaft even as her lips tightened their grip. He moaned again, this time careful not to pull against the restraints.  
  
A knot gathered itself in the pit of his stomach as he felt his climax approach. She drew him just to the brink and stopped. “Tell me you want it,” she demanded.  
  
Biting back a groan of frustration, Luke kept his face turned away. Of course he wanted it. What man wouldn’t? But he couldn’t say it. Not to her. Not like this.  
  
And so it began - the relentless pattern of near-release and refusal. She never tired. And she never failed to find new ways to entice his eager flesh to the point of bursting. He didn’t even need the Force to know how much she was enjoying his anguish.  
  
After what seemed like hours, a tendril of doubt wormed its way to a crack in his resolve. What harm would it do, really? It was just an orgasm. Nothing sacred. Nothing but a physical reaction to stimulus. The shackles had tightened twice more and his extremities were growing numb. Surely resisting her wasn’t worth the loss of limb.  
  
As if sensing the break in his defenses, she sucked him in earnest, lifting his hips from the table with each powerful draw. He reached the precipice again and, this time, she did not stop, but tore into his thoughts instead. “ _Tell me_!”  
  
“Yes!” he cried, and lifted his head as his hot seed gushed into her mouth. She drank it greedily and somewhere, deep in place he would never admit, he enjoyed watching her.  
  
He fell back on the table, sweating and panting at the ceiling. She appeared over him, casually wiping a drop of fluid from the corner of her mouth. “Good boy,” she leered. “You are _mine_ now, Jedi.”  
  
Standing up straight, she clenched her thighs together in obvious effort to tamp down her own need. “That is enough for today. I will wait to have you completely.”  
  
Crossing to the opposite side of the room, she stopped in front of a doorway that had suddenly appeared. She turned, fiery hair draping half of her face in stark contrast to her white skin. “I can only hope you fuck as good as your father did.”

*~*

By Luke’s calculations, she left him strapped to the table for three days. Using the Force, he was able to slow down his metabolism to deter hunger and routine bodily functions. He tried countless times to open the hidden door or even the compartment from which she’d retrieved the lotion, but all to no avail. She had obviously been planning for his imprisonment and taken all precautions.  
  
When the door finally slid open, he had to blink several times in the dim light to discern the figures of two men. Though not imposing in stature, their powerfully-built torsos were accentuated by their attire of form-fitting trousers and boots only.  
  
They approached him silently, one releasing his restraints as the other placed some type of collar around Luke’s neck. Instantly, the familiar undercurrent of the Force was gone, and he felt even more exposed by its loss.  
  
Each guard - he guessed they were guards - grabbed him under an arm and hoisted him from the table. His knees collapsed beneath his weight and he couldn’t feel his legs. The guards paid no attention and dragged him unceremoniously from the room.  
  
Luke felt his face flush crimson as he was hauled through what appeared to be the bustling corridor of a Star Destroyer. Amazingly, no one cast even a sideways glance at the sight of a naked man being carted through their midst.  
  
Several lifts and corridors later, they arrived at the sole entrance to a massive suite. Luke was deposited at a small table and the two men stood guard as a young brown-haired woman presented him with a simple meal. Afterwards, he was allowed a brief but welcome time of privacy in a refresher before being led into an elaborate bedchamber.  
  
He scanned the room - a comm station, holo terminal, dressing area, and bath – all centered around a large, satin-draped bed. His suspicion about the identity of the room’s occupant was confirmed when the guards shoved him against a wall and fastened him into built-in restraints as Lady Jade emerged from an anteroom with an Imperial officer at her side.  
  
Disgusted and angered, Luke pulled against the shackles, relieved to find that they did not constrict further around his wrists and ankles. The Dark Lady held up a single finger to silence the officer and signaled the girl who had fed him earlier, before returning to the debriefing.  
  
The young woman approached Luke quietly, glancing up at him with brown eyes that matched her hair. Though petite, she filled out her simple black dress nicely and the timid smile from her cherubic face relaxed him instantly.  
  
“I am to wash you,” she stated simply. Leaning close, she whispered, “Please don’t resist, or our Lady will be angry.”  
  
Luke nodded and watched as she dipped a sponge into a bowl of soapy water. She bathed him with a gentle but firm pressure and the warm water eased his aching muscles. Her cheeks colored almost as much as his when she reached his genitals and buttocks, but she continued with practiced precision, cleansing him from head to toe.  
  
After she dried him with a towel, she began to massage a lightly-scented lotion into his skin. At first, he feared it was the Teke oil and was grateful when he realized it was nothing more than a harmless moisturizer.  
  
Across the room, Jade completed her business with the officer and dismissed him. Luke’s attendant was just finishing her task when the Lady walked over to join them. “I don’t believe you’ll need this in here,” she said, removing the Force-suppressing collar from his neck and he instantly breathed easier. “Feel better?” she asked.  
  
Luke didn’t answer, determined not to give in to her game this time.  
  
“I asked you a question, Jedi.”  
  
He glared at her then averted his gaze in blatant refusal.  
  
She stepped close and he felt her breath on his cheek. “Still defiant? _Good_. I like a challenge.”  
  
Without preamble, her hand closed around his pliant manhood, coaxing it to reluctant rigidity. Luke bit the inside of his mouth and exhaled in the attempt at a calming exercise, then startled when something cold coated him. Expecting the sensation-enhancing oil again, he gasped at a sudden sting.  
  
“Yes, it burns at first,” she stated matter-of-factly, “but only for a minute.”  
  
Almost immediately, his organ began to itch and throb. He shifted, as if to move into a more comfortable position, and Jade gave a short laugh.  
  
“Don’t bother, Jedi. The effect is continuous and irreversible.”  
  
_What?_  
  
“You heard correctly,” she answered his unspoken question. “The coating will provide you with a constant sensation of itching. It cannot be washed off with soap or water, though you are certainly welcome to try,” she continued narratively. “But I’ll warn you now that rubbing yourself will only make it worse.”  
  
Beads of sweat began to form on his brow and he clenched his fingers and toes in a desperate attempt to reign in the increasing, incessant itch.  
  
The witch in front of him grinned, apparently pleased at his response. “The coating can only be removed by, shall we say – _organic_ – fluids, such as saliva or vaginal secretions which, by the way, you are free to beg for at any time.”  
  
She ran a finger along his jaw, no doubt sensing his clenched teeth. “But you don’t look like the type to beg. At least…not yet.” Stepping back, she regarded him with satisfaction. “One week like that should give you plenty of time to reconsider your attitude, don’t you think?”  
  
He felt his jaw drop. _A week?_  
  
“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to attend.” Signaling the brown-haired handmaiden to follow, she settled at the comm station and began tapping keys in rapid succession. The handmaiden stepped behind her and started to lightly massage her Lady’s neck and shoulders.  
  
Jade leaned back into the chair and unfastened the clasp of her leather top. Luke tried not to stare as the brown-haired girl scurried around to open the remaining clasps and remove the garment, but the Dark Lady was as beautiful beneath her clothing as he could have imagined.  
  
Her unblemished skin was fair, colored only by the pink pearls at the tips of her firm breasts – breasts which were now being fondled by her handmaiden. Jade continued dictating a report into the comm receiver even as the girl knelt in front of her and took a flushed nipple into her mouth.  
  
Luke’s heart began to race and he almost forgot his discomfort when green eyes flashed toward him briefly and he realized that this display was meant as part of his penance. He had heard the Rogue pilots talking about holo stations that depicted women in intimate acts, of course, but he’d never acquired an appreciation for HoloNet pornography.  
  
The handmaiden continued her lavish attentions, suckling each feminine mound in turn while caressing the other with all the gentle grace she’d shown Luke during his bath. When the Dark Lady finished the report and rose from her chair, the girl remained kneeling and carefully removed Jade’s boots before sliding the leather pants off her hips.  
  
The Sith mistress turned to face him, as if taunting him with the mere sight of her exquisite, naked form. Their eyes met and she held his gaze unwaveringly. Never removing her eyes from his, she backed slowly toward the bed and lowered herself onto the smooth, black sheets. The handmaiden rose dutifully from her knees and hurried to the bed. Climbing between her Lady’s knees, she pushed the muscular legs apart and buried her face in the womanly folds, continuing her ministrations.  
  
Blood pounding into his organ, Luke struggled to break the spell and look away only to find himself hopelessly mesmerized. Jade smiled wickedly at the sight of his arousal, spreading her legs even wider and threading her fingers through the soft brown tresses of her servant’s hair to push her deeper.  
  
The girl complied, lapping eagerly, until Jade moaned in response. As if on cue, the younger woman began to tease the pink flesh with her fingers, stroking the soft lips before delving her fingers into her Lady’s inner core.  
  
Jade’s eyes were closed now as she groaned and rocked her hips in earnest. The handmaiden captured the swollen cleft again with her mouth and suckled it ravenously while thrusting her fingers in and out of the glistening sex beneath.  
  
Arching her back off the bed, the Dark Lady cried out in release, her entire body shuddering with climax. Undeterred, the servant stayed where she was, slowing and lightening her contact, but not disengaging until the mistress had pushed her head away.  
  
Sliding off the bed, the handmaiden exited the room quietly, leaving Luke alone with the panting temptress. His erection throbbed mercilessly, the discomfort heightened by damned itching, and he began to realize what Jade had meant about his alleged future willingness to beg for release.  
  
Turning away from him, Jade tucked a pillow under her head, sprawling red hair out across it, and her breathing eventually slowed into a pattern of sleep. Her white shapely curves were accented by the black bedcovers and Luke clenched his eyes shut, leaning against the wall. His itching staff pulsed long into the night as he hung miserably against his restraints.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Luke’s days fell into something of a routine. In the morning, the menservants would release him from the wall long enough for him to eat and use the refresher. One time, he resisted being re-attached to the wall and managed to put up a decent fight in spite of his tired and stretched muscles, but stopped struggling when the Lady Jade threatened to coat the inside of his ass with itching cream.   
  
In the evening, the brown-haired handmaiden would bathe him. Always gentle and thorough, she would look almost apologetic when his manhood would inevitably respond to her touch.   
  
“Does it hurt?” she asked, quietly regarding his swollen, irritated erection.   
  
Luke answered simply, “Yes.”   
  
She looked up at him with big, brown eyes. “I’m not allowed to relieve you. I’m sorry.”   
  
“It’s all right,” Luke mumbled. Though he was never comfortable, he’d found a way to use the Force to soothe the incessant itching somewhat. It was, however, short-lived.   
  
“You’ve been naughty, Jedi,” the Lady Jade said that evening as she approached him with a menacing smirk. “Using the Force to compress air molecules into a rotating cycle around the itch? Very clever,” she grinned. “I’m impressed. I like a man with an imagination.” She stood close enough that her exotic scent made the hairs on his arms and neck spring to life.   
  
“Unfortunately,” she frowned, “I could grow old waiting while you use the Force, so I must cut you off.” With that, she clamped the suppression collar around his neck. And the Force was gone.   
  
“Exactly what are you waiting for?” he gritted through clenched teeth, steeling himself for the accompanying slap for speaking without permission. It came, though not as hard as he knew she was capable of, and she pressed against him, rubbing her hand lightly across his chest and down to his groin.   
  
“I believe you know what I want,” she answered calmly.   
  
“So then just rape me and get it over with,” he retorted.   
  
Jade sucked in a breath. “Such vulgarity, Jedi,” she mocked. “Have you no manners at all?”   
  
He glared at her but she returned an equally piercing stare and leaned close to whisper throatily into his ear, “No, Jedi. You will kneel at my feet. And you will _ask_ – or beg, if I want – and then you will _thank_ me for whatever I give you.”   
  
Backing away, she spoke to the handmaiden he just now noticed in the room. “Isn’t that right, pet?”   
  
The young woman who bathed him rushed forward, kneeling at Jade’s feet to kiss the top of her boot. “Yes, my Lady.”   
  
“Is the lotion applied to him appropriately?”   
  
“Yes, my Lady.” The girl bowed her head so that her long hair brushed the floor at her knees.   
  
Jade’s mouth twitched in a half-smile, as if concealing a secret. “I do believe I have been remiss in the Jedi’s education, pet. I forgot to tell him how good it feels to have the lotion removed. Better yet – we should _show_ him.”   
  
The black-clad Sith tapped her servant lightly on the head and the handmaiden turned immediately and crawled over to Luke’s feet.   
  
Lady Jade followed her. “Stand up,” she said quietly.   
  
The girl obeyed, standing up to face Luke obediently. The Lady walked over to them and stood behind the handmaiden. Placing her hands on the girl’s hips, Jade ran her hands slowly down the girl’s thighs to grasp the hem of her short skirt. Lifting it slowly, she pulled the handmaiden’s dress off over her head and discarded it on the floor.   
  
Luke couldn’t help but stare at the naked girl now revealed to him. Though petite, she was beautifully proportioned, with firm, full breasts, a gentle curve to her hips, and a dainty strip of brown curls accenting her womanhood.   
  
Gliding her hands again over her servant’s waist and stomach, Jade slid her long, manicured fingers up and around the girl’s breasts. Squeezing and circling them slowly, she teased the tiny pink nipples to arousal before addressing Luke. “Lovely, isn’t she?”   
  
Luke nodded, his own arousal pulsing and itching so that he couldn’t help but squirm against the wall.   
  
The younger woman lowered her eyes demurely as her Lady’s hand traveled downward, reaching the delicate cleft between her legs to glide a single, determined finger below the soft brown curls. “She’s wet. Don’t you want her, Jedi?”   
  
Gritting his teeth, Luke forced himself to look away.   
  
“No? Don’t be hurt, pet. He’s a stubborn one,” Jade said, gracing the girl’s shoulder with a single kiss. “Perhaps he will change his mind when you show him the rewards of obedience.”   
  
Without further prompting, the handmaiden dropped to her knees in front of Luke. Grasping his aching shaft tenderly, she brought it to her lips and sheathed her mouth upon it. Luke jerked against the restraints as if he’d just been shocked and didn’t even recognize the gasp of gratification from his own lips. If possible, the sensation was more concentrated than the pleasure-enhancing oil.   
  
The warm wetness of her mouth relieved the itching and left his very pores tingling with each subtle stroke of her lips and tongue. She started slowly and gradually quickened the ravishing of his cock, the intensity of gratification increasing with every hungry stroke.   
  
He became vaguely aware that Lady Jade was standing close to him again. She rested her hand lightly on her servant’s bobbing head. “Easy, pet. Don’t let him finish,” she murmured.   
  
Luke leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, only to startle forward when soft lips fell on his chest. He looked down to find a mass of red hair draped over the servant’s head as Jade’s tongue teased his nipples to hardness before moving up to lick the sinewy tendons along his neck with feathery flicks and nips.   
  
The girl between his legs continued to suck diligently and, excluding all other inconveniences, it wasn’t entirely unenjoyable. Just as he was about to reach fruition of their attentions, they pulled away and he was left aching and unsated. It took every ounce of his resolve not to ask for more.   
  
The Dark Lady narrowed her eyes in a gesture he was beginning to dread, as it was usually followed by a new method of torment.   
  
“Such a valiant, chivalrous Knight,” she said, crossing the room to retrieve a small bottle from a cabinet. “The perfect test subject for my newest… _enhancing_ agent.”   
  
Though already dreading what this new agent would be, Luke couldn’t help but notice the seductive sway of her hips sheathed in the black skirt as she returned to his section of the wall. And for the briefest instant, he wanted to touch her.   
  
“You will have the honor of being the first to try this, Jedi,” she said as she coated his penis with the new lotion. “It still itches, but the _primary_ effect is to keep you erect at all times. The removal process is, of course, the same.”   
  
A groan escaped his lips as the lotion took effect and the itching resumed. The groan then turned to a whimper when his organ swelled to fullness, making the itch even more prominent.   
  
Jade regarded his response with satisfaction. “Very nice,” she murmured. “I shall have to commend my scientists on the new formula.”   
  
Sidling up to him, she unfastened her skirt and let it drop to the floor. She was now naked except for a form-fitting leather corset and her boots. The softness of her sex rubbed against his as she ran her hands up his chest to toy with his collar, teasing the sensitive little hairs along the back of his neck.   
  
“This collar has a dual function,” she remarked conversationally, her breath hot in his ear. “It can block the Force, like it is now, and with the flip of a switch, it channels and amplifies feelings through the Force.”   
  
He heard a small click and the Force was swirling around him again, but different than he’d ever experienced it before. It was as if the emotions in the room had been placed under a magnifying glass. Jade’s power and lust infused him, dark and sensual and exquisitely controlled.   
  
Luke met her gaze squarely and was instantly immersed in the green glow of her eyes. The Dark Lady radiated authority and the Force within Luke rose to meet it in a startling connection of mutual energy.   
  
He broke it first, turning away, but she pressed closer. “Would you like to feel me get fucked, Jedi?” she asked seductively.   
  
She backed away slowly and signaled a bare-chested manservant who approached quickly and knelt to kiss her boot. On cue, the servant rose and stood perfectly still with his back to Luke, awaiting her order. Jade turned her attention from Luke and focused on the young man, caressing his chest and back and tugging his pants open as she perched on the back of a low lounger.   
  
Luke was suddenly assaulted by her feelings projected through the Force: the hardness of the servant’s muscles under her palms, the moist warmth between her legs as she spread them, and her thrill of anticipation when the stiff, swollen shaft teased her opening.   
  
The man plunged into her and Luke grunted at the sharpness of the welcome intrusion. Exotic sensations of being stretched and filled permeated every fiber of his body. When the dance began, Luke’s skin and loins burned with the primal rhythm of the servant’s thrusts.   
  
Jade regarded him over the younger man’s shoulder, grinning at the obvious success of the device. Arching her back, she leaned into the servant, increasing a tantalizing friction that thrummed deep in Luke’s core. The rise of her climax felt foreign yet familiar and Luke fought to hold his hips still even as he silently echoed the Lady’s commands: _harder…faster…_   
  
Sweat beaded on his forehead as he was engulfed completely by Jade’s mind, swirling and churning in the hot, frantic whirlwind of near-release. Then battered with the explosion of her orgasm, he heard himself cry out as the tempest peaked and subsided, leaving gentle aftershocks in its wake.   
  
Jade withdrew her sense and Luke became painfully aware of his own pounding and unsatisfied need. Dismissing her servant, she drew close to Luke, tormenting him again with the pressure of her now-wet folds against his engorged length.   
  
“Are you ready to kneel before me as your master?” she asked.   
  
Still panting, Luke swallowed a ragged breath. “No.”   
  
“Too bad,” she murmured, pressing her lips against his mouth and kissing him hard. Pulling away, she whispered against his cheek, “Sweet dreams, my Knight.”   
  
Switching the collar to disconnect him from the Force, she walked away, leaving him alone in the dark.   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Luke could not remember ever being so tired. He’d spent days in his X-wing, sleepless nights during sandstorms growing up, and grueling hours in training with Yoda, but he’d never been as tired as he was now. Hanging on the wall, he would sleep for a few minutes, perhaps an hour at a time, before being awakened by his own discomfort or Lady Jade’s nocturnal activities.   
  
Several nights, he’d lost count of how many, into his _treatment_ with the new “enhancing agent,” he startled from a state of half-sleep when the Lady’s handmaiden burst into the room, frantic. Practically tripping over herself, she hurried to the large bathing tub sunk into the floor and turned on a steaming flow of water.   
  
Bustling around, she arranged sponges, lotions, soaps and towels before riveting her attention on Luke. She approached him quickly. “My lady is in a very foul mood. I will try to soothe her, but you should not resist today. I would hate to see you punished.” Her round eyes pleaded with him silently and he nodded.   
  
She was smiling beneath pretty lashes when Lady Jade stormed suddenly into the room, scowling and cursing. The young servant rushed immediately to kneel at her feet.   
  
“I have prepared a bath for you, my Lady,” she offered earnestly, after kissing the toe of her Lady’s boot.   
  
Jade regarded her coolly but the girl stood and backed toward the tub, undeterred. Removing her clothes in an alluring fashion that made Luke’s pulse trip unexpectedly, the handmaiden stepped into the tub and extended a graceful hand toward her fiery mistress.   
  
When Jade did not move, the girl picked a decorative bottle and poured oil over her arms and chest. She rubbed the oil in, slowing to caress the firm mounds of her breasts, before immersing herself under water. As she stood up, the water beaded on her oiled skin, dripping slowly over her pink nipples and sliding down onto the curls of her sex.   
  
The handmaiden climbed out of the tub, wet and glistening, and advanced toward her mistress slowly, with a seductive sway of her hips. “Let me bathe you, my Lady,” she said in a tone that was part invitation, part pleading.   
  
Jade raised her hand and, for a moment, Luke was afraid she would strike the girl. She didn’t, but rather grasped the girl behind the neck and leaned down to capture her lips. The servant moaned in response and moved practiced fingers over Jade’s garments, loosening and removing them without breaking the hungry kiss.   
  
They made their way to the tub and the handmaiden positioned herself so that she was seated behind Jade in the water. She bathed her mistress, then – massaging the muscles of her toned arms and back even as she lathered them with slippery soaps.   
  
Visibly relaxing, the Dark Lady leaned back against into her servant’s arms, sighing as the handmaiden cupped and fondled her breasts. Luke could no longer see the girl’s small hands when they slipped beneath the water, but Jade spread her legs and he could easily imagine the nimble fingers stroking and pleasuring the sensitive folds beneath that silken patch of red.   
  
He watched them, entranced. The water undulated around the women, lapping their breasts and intertwining the tresses of red and brown hair that floated on the surface. Jade groaned with approaching climax and Luke found himself silently urging her on. Though he’d been a reluctant witness to many of her couplings, he’d discovered that he liked it when he could see her face. When she cried out in satisfaction, Luke did not conceal his smile. She was a striking woman, but she was beautiful when she came.   
  
The water stilled around them and Jade glanced up at Luke before turning to speak a quiet command to her handmaiden. The girl climbed out of the tub immediately and walked over to Luke.   
  
“Come with me,” she instructed while releasing his restraints. Luke braved a moment to stretch his aching limbs before following her deferentially to an intricate-looking apparatus on the far side of the room.   
  
It was a high-back chair with multiple articulated sections and restraints built in at almost every joint. The handmaiden motioned for him to be seated, after which she secured his wrists to the armrests and his ankles to the two separate leg holders. He regarded several unknown appendages warily, but at least it was more comfortable than the wall.   
  
Lady Jade watched approvingly and stroked the girl’s damp, brown hair. “She’s a good pet, don’t you agree, Jedi?”   
  
Luke wasn’t sure if he should answer but the Lady had already opened a small tube and was pouring the contents over his chest. He feared yet another agent of misery and was surprised when it appeared to be nothing more than a liquid form of chocolate.   
  
Jade brushed a stray lock of hair from Luke’s forehead. “Pet loves chocolate. You don’t mind if I reward her, do you?”   
  
Luke shook his head ‘no.’ As if he had a choice.   
  
Jade nodded to the handmaiden who smiled and began to lick the syrup from Luke’s skin. Her tongue was warm and delicate, just as it had been when she had ravished him all those days ago. She licked up every drop and followed the trails of liquid wherever her mistress poured.   
  
Luke should have known that the Sith would find a way to exacerbate his discomfort and bit back a moan when she poured the syrup repeatedly on his nipples. The girl licked them clean each time and he writhed under the tantalizing torment.   
  
Jade poured a line down his abdomen and the handmaiden followed, kneeling between his legs. Avoiding his pulsing erection, she poured the liquid in the crevice where each thigh met his groin. The girl pushed his legs apart and leaned in to lavish his inner thigh with her tongue. Her soft cheek and hair brushed his manhood and Luke shuddered as she licked the sweet liquid from the base of his staff and the tender bulge of flesh beneath.   
  
The servant stood up reluctantly when her mistress stopped pouring, and Jade wiped a smear of chocolate from her lips. “Was that good?”   
  
“Yes, my Lady,” she answered. “Thank you.”   
  
“I’m not done with you yet,” the red-haired woman said.   
  
Reaching to the side of Luke’s chair, Jade withdrew a band of leather that had a circular-shaped loop in the middle. Fastening the thin loop just under the hood of his cock, she strapped it across him, securing his erection flat against his abdomen.   
  
“Would you like to join him, pet?”   
  
The handmaiden glanced at Luke and blushed, nodding her assent.   
  
“Get on.”   
  
The girl obeyed, climbing onto Luke’s lap facing him and straddling his waist. Jade took the younger woman’s wrists and raised them over her head, fastening them behind Luke’s head so that the servant was tied against his chest, her head resting just below his chin.   
  
With the click of a small remote, the back of the chair began to lower, putting them in a semi-reclining position when it came to rest. Jade knelt beside them and, though Luke couldn’t see, he surmised that she was somehow securing the girl’s ankles as well.   
  
When she’d finished, she stood over them and ran her hand lightly down her servant’s back and dipped it between her legs. Luke felt Jade’s fingers brush him softly before moving up the few centimeters between his sex and the handmaiden’s. The girl shivered against him when the mistress pressed into the center of her womanly lips and began to massage that sweet spot.   
  
The handmaiden whimpered and Luke felt her warm juices begin to flow over him and Jade withdrew her hand to retrieve a synthetic phallus from a nearby case. She held it up so her servant could see it and the girl squirmed in anticipation. “You want this?” the temptress teased.   
  
“Yes, please,” came the small voice at his chest.   
  
Jade grinned wickedly and Luke felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. The phallus looked huge and he found it hard to believe that the handmaiden’s petite body could hold it. She did, though – moaning in a guttural sigh of satisfaction when Jade plunged the replica deep inside the young woman.   
  
The Dark Lady leaned over them again, one pert nipple skimming over Luke’s lips before she kissed him briefly. “You’ll like this, too, Jedi,” she whispered, then turned to kiss the top of the brunette’s head.   
  
“Ride it,” Jade commanded.   
  
The girl did not hesitate and began plunging herself up and down the synthetic device. Luke understood now why Jade had lashed his erection against his body. The handmaiden’s wet sex was rubbing along his swollen length with every thrust of her hips. Jade had secured him so that he could not enter the girl and, by the gods, how he suddenly craved the feel of those tight, female walls.   
  
Her slick, warm lips wrapped around his girth, cradling and kneading him with delicious friction. Deeper yet, he felt the bud at her center begin to harden, adding yet another pressure point against his throbbing organ.   
  
The girl was grunting with effort now, rubbing herself against him at a frenzied pace.   
  
“That’s it, pet,” Jade goaded her on huskily. “Fuck it hard. Grind that little clit.”   
  
Luke felt the handmaiden begin to tremble with a long, low moan. She was sweating, her slick skin and peaked nipples sliding back and forth along his chest with her frantic gyrations.   
  
He felt the jerk of her climax even before she screamed, burying her face in his chest and crying something repeatedly in a language he did not recognize. She slowed and came to a stop with what sounded like a sob, quivering with exertion and release.   
  
“Thank you…my Lady…” she gasped.   
  
Lady Jade removed the phallus and tossed it aside, stroking the girl’s hair for a moment before sauntering from the room without a word.   
  
It was dark outside and Luke had no way to gauge how long they sat there before the handmaiden eventually shifted her weight, probably trying to find a comfortable position. His erection was still pounding mercilessly and he wondered if she was trying to move away from it.   
  
“What’s your name?” he asked quietly.   
  
“My Lady calls me ‘pet’,” she answered.   
  
“No, I mean your real name. What can I call you?” he clarified.   
  
She was still, as if in thought, before responding, “Just call me ‘pet’.”   
  
Luke thought it ridiculous, but didn’t question her about it further. “How long will she leave us like this?”   
  
“I don’t know.”   
  
She shifted again. “I’m sorry. I know it’s miserable for me to be pressed up against you like this, especially when I’m wet. I’m tied too tight to reposition. Would you like me to rub against you again? You might be able to come if I do it hard enough.”   
  
He couldn’t help but smile at the irony that her sweet, lilting voice sounded so accustomed to such acts. “No,” he answered gently. “That’s all right.”   
  
She yawned and her breath was warm against his still-moist skin. “May I go to sleep?” she asked.   
  
“Of course,” he answered. Finally drifting off to merciful sleep himself, his last fleeting thought was that he envied her simple life of obedience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where those heavier content warnings come into play. To reiterate: Graphic language and content, non-consensual situations, rape, graphic violence.
> 
> Also, Luke finally gets his way.

  
  
  
  
“Wake up, Jedi!”  
  
Luke startled, peeling his eyes open. He was attached to the wall again, or so it seemed. It was hard to tell in his initial state of disorientation.  
  
Jade’s latest machination for the past innumerable days had not been the carnal overload of unrequited sexual gratification and tactile stimulation, but rather absolute sensory deprivation.  
  
Strapped to the table on which she had originally accosted him, he’d been left in total darkness. No lotions or creams to make him aware of his body. No sounds or scents. He’d been fed through a vein in his arm and his bladder emptied continuously by a catheter, so that he’d been dispossessed of even the most basic sensations of eating and elimination.  
  
He blinked grit from his eyes to find Lady Jade standing in front of him. The lights hurt and he squinted.  
  
“We have a Masquerade to attend. Do you like parties?” she asked.  
  
He understood the words, but the sound of her voice was foreign.  
  
“You may answer,” she said louder and slower.  
  
Luke licked his cracked lips and croaked, “Yes.”  
  
The restraints holding his arms and ankles released with a flick of her hand and he fell to his hands and knees with a grunt. She turned to collect a tray from the table and he’d just struggled to his feet when she came to stop in front of him again. He looked down at the tray which was covered with various bowls of multi-colored liquids.  
  
“They are harmless body paints,” she answered his unspoken question. “No itching or arousal, though they’re a little cool at first.”  
  
Setting the tray down, she dipped her fingers in one of the bowls and reached for him. Instinctively, he cringed.  
  
“We must be properly decorated for the Masquerade,” she explained patiently, as if to a child. Stepping closer, she touched the hollow of his throat and he shivered at the chill of the paint, and again when it warmed up instantly.  
  
When she ran her finger down his chest, though, he gasped aloud. After days – or weeks, he didn’t know – without human contact, the simple touch of her hand drawing an innocent line of paint on his skin was almost unbearable in its intensity.  
  
Dipping the fingers of her other hand in the bowls, she drew even closer. “Close your eyes,” she whispered. “ _Feel…_ ”  
  
He closed his eyes, strangely unconcerned about what awaited him at her hands. His skin came alive under her touch and he could, indeed, _feel_ each fingertip as an individual entity, swirling paint over his bare skin in delicate patterns of mysterious pleasure.  
  
She painted his chest and abdomen in intricate designs then moved to his shoulders and arms, taking special care with the tender skin of his inner forearms. He was breathless, lost in the thrill of her gentle touch when she stopped.  
  
Her voice, sounding clearer now, instructed him to open his eyes. She finished washing her hands in a basin and faced him, reaching up to release the clasp of her long, hooded cloak. The cloak fell to the floor, revealing her attire of black leather pants and a matching halter fastened only with thin straps over her shoulders and waist.  
  
Motioning to the tray, she held out her arms to him. “Paint me.”  
  
Hesitantly, Luke reached into a bowl of shimmering gold and dipped his fingers. His hand was trembling when he rested his paint-tipped fingers on her arm. He had never been allowed to touch her before.  
  
She was soft, much softer than he’d imagined she would be. He drew streaks of gold down her toned arms, though with less finesse than she had used. Compared to her, his fingers felt clumsy and he hesitated.  
  
“Do what I told you to do, Jedi,” she chided quietly.  
  
He obeyed, dipping the fingers of his other hand into an emerald-tinted bowl and reaching for her neck. Starting at the base of one ear, he trailed down her throat over her exposed collar bone. He dared not venture further, but a flash of enticement from her eyes roused a desire, and granted permission, for a tentative brush of emerald over the smooth mounds harnessed by her leather halter.  
  
“I’m impressed,” she murmured. “No man has ever resisted this long. Then again, I’ve never had the pleasure of – training – a Jedi.”  
  
Luke looked at her, meeting her green eyes with his own. Something about the way she’d said ‘Jedi’ gave him pause. Was this nothing more than a game for her? A challenge?  
  
He pulled his hand away from her bosom, shaking. In fitful, heated dreams he’d ripped the garments from her body and ravished her until she had screamed beneath him in ecstasy. When she turned around, revealing her elegant bare back, he wondered if perhaps it wasn’t a game worth playing.  
  
She walked over to a wardrobe and removed a black, hooded cloak, identical to her own, and held it up for him to see. “For party attire, you can go as you are, wearing nothing more than the collar and a chain around your neck, or you can wear this. Your choice.”  
  
And Luke understood the rules of the game, then. If it _was_ a game. Either way, he knew what was required of him.  
  
Approaching her with reverence, he knelt at her feet and kissed the toe of her black boot. “The cloak, please…my Lady.”  
  
She feathered her fingers through his hair. “So…you _can_ be taught,” she said quietly. “Stand up.”  
  
He rose and she draped the soft cloak over his shoulders, fastening it gently at the neck. It was the first time he’d worn clothes in - he couldn’t remember how long – and he stood straighter, almost smiling when he met her gaze.  
  
She looked at him approvingly and nodded toward her discarded cloak on the floor. Luke moved quickly to retrieve it for her and draped it around her neck with care. Fastening a thin chain to his collar, she led him from the room.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
They entered a large hall and Luke felt his jaw go slack at the sight that met his eyes. Naked pleasure slaves and scantily-clad Imperial officers were everywhere. Some were mingling and talking while drinking colorful drinks; some were engaged in more intimate acts on various surfaces: the floor, the furniture, up against the walls.  
  
Several slaves were restrained throughout the room in various positions of display. Others were copulating in twos, threes or more while surrounded by small crowds of onlookers. The low murmur of conversation was punctuated with moans and cries of pleasure from slaves and officers alike.  
  
Every head bowed in respect to the Dark Lady as she led him through the room and Luke was grateful for the hood that concealed most of his face from prying stares. Jade guided him to a low, plush lounger, just big enough for the two of them, and motioned for him to be seated. Not far away on the floor, Pet was being shared by a man and a woman and she smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
Jade settled beside him and he noticed, for the first time, a small stage directly ahead. She leaned close and said, “I think you’ll enjoy the performance tonight. Although I doubt it’s like anything that was ever seen in the Jedi Temple.”  
  
A man dressed dark finery stepped onto the stage and raised his voice: “Hear ye! Hear ye!”  
  
The crowd quieted around them as people settled and trained their eyes on the stage.  
  
The lights dimmed and he continued: “Tonight we share a Tale of Good versus Evil.”  
  
At this, a masked man clad entirely in black pulled a young woman in flowing white robes onto the stage. She was bound and gagged and her eyes grew wide at the sight of the audience.  
  
“A Virgin Princess has been captured by an Evil Dark Lord of the Sith,” the narrator continued. “But before he can carry her away to his Lair of Darkness, a Noble Jedi Knight arrives to claim the Princess.”  
  
Charging toward the pair in a flurry of tan and brown robes, a brown-haired “Jedi” ignited a blue stunt sword and brandished it in an en garde pose. The “Sith” shoved the girl to the floor and ignited his own red blade.  
  
Luke glanced sideways. Light from the clashing red and blue blades danced across Jade’s expressionless face and the thought crossed his mind that the terrified girl on stage was, perhaps, not an actress or even a slave.  
  
A shout drew his attention back to the stage where the “Jedi” had fallen in mock injury.  
  
“Alas! The Jedi has fallen, but one of his Brethren hears his desperate call and runs to his aid.”  
  
Another brown-clad “Jedi,” this one with blond hair, arrived and continued the duel, defeating the “Sith” who crumpled to the stage and rolled away out of sight.  
  
“The Noble young Jedi helps his Brother and they both rush to the Princess’s side.” The narrator left the stage, then, but the scene continued.  
  
Instead of helping the “Princess” to her feet, the men positioned themselves at her shoulders and feet and stretched her out so that she was lying on her back. The lust in their eyes was evident even from where Luke sat and his stomach sank at the realization of what was about to happen.  
  
The man at her shoulders grasped the front of her dress in both hands and ripped it open. The girl had been perfectly still until then, but began to struggle as they divested her of her garments. They descended on her in tandem, holding her down with the weight of their bodies as their hands and mouths traversed and plundered her bare flesh.  
  
The temperature in the room seemed to increase as the audience shifted in arousal, some even touching themselves or their partners discretely. Luke felt Jade’s hand on his thigh, gliding lightly up to rest against his groin. She began to stroke him gently and, damn his conditioned body, he grew hard almost instantly under her touch.  
  
On stage, the blond “Jedi” at her feet untied her ankles and bent her knees, spreading her legs wide. The other held her there as the he retrieved his “lightsaber” and knelt between her knees, positioning the tip of the saber at her opening. The false “blade” was smooth and rounded, but the girl shook her head in horror and tried to scoot away.  
  
Undeterred, the man inserted the saber tip between her womanly folds, sliding it in slowly. The girl’s body went stiff and she whimpered beneath the gag in her mouth. Thrusting the saber in and out of her, gathering momentum, the blond leaned forward to spread her sex wide with his free hand and began to finger the little bundle of nerves within.  
  
Faint moans in the audience were eventually echoed on stage as the girl began to writhe and pant, lifting her hips to increase the pressure of his hand against her sweet spot. The man at her head released the gag. “Beg for it, Princess,” he said loud enough for the audience to hear.  
  
“Please!” she gasped. “Oh…yes… _please!_ ” Her cries of supplication increased until she finally shrieked, her whole body convulsing with her climax.  
  
The “Jedi” removed the saber from between her legs and opened the front of his pants, plunging into her before she’d even quieted and she cried louder still. The other also tugged himself free, pivoting to kneel over the girl’s face and lower his erection into her mouth.  
  
The audience could hold back no longer and erupted into a frenzied orgy, many mimicking the act on stage and even accosting the slaves strung up around the room for exhibition. Lady Jade sat unmoved beside Luke, however, seemingly content to simply watch and fondle him.  
  
The male actors finished their performance and came to kneel in front of her. “An inspiring portrayal,” she smiled down at them. “How shall I reward you?”  
  
The blond knelt up and spoke quietly in her ear. She nodded and leaned over to Luke. “They want you. Only to suck you off,” she said matter-of-factly. “If you agree, I’ll let you _finish_.”  
  
Luke looked at the men and swallowed. As much as he craved release, he could not bring himself to consent. He turned to Jade and answered hoarsely, “No, my Lady.”  
  
“Very well.” She turned back to them and nodded toward two muscular and well-endowed man servants in a nearby cage. “You may have Armand and Michaeal over there.”  
  
The “Jedi” bowed and left only to be replaced by a fully-clothed Imperial officer. “My Lady,” he snapped to attention. “The Emperor commands your presence.”  
  
Jade stood immediately and beckoned Pet from across the room. “Take him back,” she instructed when the handmaiden arrived. “Put him on the bed.”  
  
Pet bowed curtly and took Luke’s chain in her small hand. He followed her silently back to Jade’s suite and did not resist when she laid him on the bed and secured his wrists with the shackles attached to the headboard.  
  
She stood beside the bed and gazed at him, longingly perhaps. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again before whispering, “Good night,” with what sounded like a sigh of resignation.  
  
Pet left and, eventually, he fell asleep.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Yanked violently from the bed, Luke woke to find himself pinned against the wall by three dark, naked figures. Squinting in the half-light, he recognized the ‘actors’ who had portrayed the Jedi and Sith in the play.  
  
The blond one leaned close, leering. “So,” he spat, his breath stinking of alcohol, “the Jedi is too good to have his dick sucked by a man.”  
  
Before Luke could answer, or even protest, the man shoved a strap of leather into his mouth, gagging him. A strong hand grasped his cock and he recognized the familiar sting of the lotion he’d worn most recently. He kicked futilely, but they were too strong for him in his weakened and Force-deprived state.  
  
Blood pounded into his loins and he felt himself growing involuntarily long and stiff with the hardening agent. The blond knelt in front of him and Luke closed his eyes in resignation, expecting to feel the warm wetness of the man’s lips closing around him.  
  
“Oh no,” the man teased instead. “You had your chance at that. Now, I’ll enjoy you elsewhere.”  
  
With that, the other two men stepped behind Luke and pushed him to his knees, bringing him face to face with the blond “Jedi.” Hands restrained behind him by the powerful figures, Luke could only turn his head when the third leaned forward to kiss him around the gag.  
  
The actor dropped to his hands and knees then and turned around on all fours, exposing and positioning his ass. Luke tried to back away, repulsed, but the men behind him were as strong as a durasteel wall. One of them reached around, stroking Luke’s erection and placed the tip firmly against the blond man’s anus.  
  
_No!_ Luke struggled fiercely, jerking away and bucking with all his might.  
  
“You know,” one of the men rasped into his ear, “that fighting only makes it better.”  
  
Shifting to the side, Luke managed to ram his elbow into the man’s abdomen before being pushed brutally forward…plunging his engorged member into the blond man’s ass.  
  
He held perfectly still, refusing to play their cruel game, but the respite was short-lived. With two large men sitting on his legs, one set of controlling hands held his upper body immobile while another grabbed his hips from behind and began thrusting him back and forth.  
  
Luke tasted blood in his mouth as his mercilessly hard staff was shoved in and out of the hot, tight walls. The men taunted him, mocking him with chants of: “You _like_ it, Jedi." " _Fuck_ that ass!”  
  
To his utter degradation, Luke felt his climax begin to rise. He tried to hold back, but the weeks of sexual torment had taken their toll. With a strangled cry of humiliation, his hot seed shot, unbidden, into the blond man’s core. Triumphant shouts echoed vaguely around him, but he blocked them out, shuddering limply in the final throes of release.  
  
His assailants were just getting started, however, and picked him up to bend him unceremoniously over the side of the bed. “How about this, Jedi?” they hissed. One of them held an object in front of his face and he felt sick. It was his lightsaber hilt. They fumbled with it, trying to figure out how to turn it on, before giving up and pressing the hard surface against his bare buttocks.  
  
“He doesn’t want a dick up his ass, but I bet he’ll like this,” one of them laughed.  
  
Luke thrashed against them desperately, sweat stinging his eyes with the effort. The largest man threw himself on top of Luke’s torso, pinning him to the bed and the other two restrained his legs. To his horror, he felt the cold, unforgiving hilt pressing insistently into his ass and he froze.  
  
The last thing he heard was the _snap-hiss_ of ignition before the weight was suddenly lifted from his body and all three of his attackers were flung violently against the wall by an unseen hand. 

  
Luke fell to his hands and knees, coughed the bloody gag onto the floor and glanced up at the welcome intruder. The lightsaber blade casting an eerie glow in the darkness was not green, but red, and its owner charged across the room in a flurry of black capes.  
  
“How did you get in here?” Lady Jade demanded, training her sword at the first man’s neck.  
  
It was the actor who’d played the “Sith” and, though pinned by the Force and unable to move, he trembled uncontrollably. “We – We were paid and given the access code,” he stammered.  
  
“By whom?”  
  
“I don’t know, my Lady. We weren’t told-”  
  
Without warning, Jade closed the distance between them and sliced off the man’s genitals with one swift stroke of her sword. Released from the Force hold, he fell forward, face twisted in a silent scream.  
  
She moved to the brown-haired “Jedi” next. “Tell me who sent you!”  
  
Her voice alone could have severed flesh from bone and a trail of urine leaked down the actor’s leg as he answered, “I don’t know, my Lady. I swear it! Please don’t – _AHHH!_ ” His organ met the same fate as the other’s and he crumpled to the floor where they both lay clutching themselves and rocking back and forth.  
  
She turned to the blond man who dissolved under her withering glare. “Please don’t!” he sobbed openly. “I don’t know. _Please!_ I beg you!”  
  
Jade did not spare him but rather, after she’d divested him of his manhood, picked him up by his hair and shoved him face-down on the bed. He cried out sharply when she dug the heel of her boot into his back to hold him there and turned to face Luke.  
  
The true Jedi had backed away from the spectacle and stood now on the opposite side of the bed. Jade’s eyes were blazing yellow, glowing as bright as her saber, and she extended her hand toward him. In it was his lightsaber hilt, he hadn’t even seen her pick it up. She held it out to him now as the Force-suppression collar dropped from his neck and clattered to the floor.  
  
Luke felt the Force fill him, like water in a dry riverbed, and he drank it in hungrily. He felt Jade’s fury, crackling red-hot in the Force. He felt the actors’ pain but could not bring himself to pity them, or to offer assistance against the raging Sith.  
  
The Dark Lady lifted her blade, illuminating her red hair and golden eyes. Luke’s breath died on his lips. She was magnificent. A very un-Jedi-like thought, he realized. It was easy to imagine how she had risen to the Emperor’s attention – such a wild, dark creature of beauty.  
  
Her voice snapped him from his reverie as she gestured with his saber again. “Take your revenge, Jedi.”  
  
Luke accepted his sword from her hand and stood before her fully empowered for the first time since the day she’d captured him. He burned with anger and humiliation at what the actors had done to him, but vengeance against unarmed men – that was something he could not do.  
  
Allowing the saber to drop from his hand, he shook his head. “I cannot, my Lady.”  
  
She nodded curtly. “Suit yourself.”  
  
Powering down her saber, she flipped it around so that the emitter was facing away and leaned over the sniveling man on the bed. “I believe I interrupted your little game,” she hissed into his ear. “And I do hate for my guests to leave disappointed. You were about to impale my Jedi with his own sword. Was _this_ what you had in mind?”  
  
With that, she rammed the hilt of her lightsaber into the man’s ass. He bellowed in agony, but she wrenched it in deeper, her bicep bulging with the effort. Luke winced and looked away in time to see the other two actors scuttling into a corner, horrified.  
  
Blood trickled down the blond actor’s back beneath her boot, but Jade continued to antagonize her prey. “Do you know the punishment for sodomy on the Zarati system? The rectum is seared repeatedly with a hot phallus. I’ve seen the process – very brutal. The aftereffects are worse, though. Scar tissue and adhesions frequently prevent the process of elimination, leading to impactions and bowel obstructions with all the nasty problems they present.”  
  
Ripping the saber from his ass, she ignited the crimson blade. “It’s a fitting punishment, but seeing as how we haven’t the proper implements, I believe I can improvise.”  
  
The glowing tip of her blade met flesh between his buttocks long enough to elicit a howl of anguish and cauterize the wound, but not to pierce him through. When she’d finished, she kicked him off the bed and palmed a remote panel, barking, “Security!”  
  
Jade keyed for perimeter illumination in the room as stormtroopers marched in a stood at attention. The officer that accompanied them came to a halt in front of his mistress, bowing sharply.  
  
She gestured to the actors dismissively. “Gather your dicks, gentlemen,” she instructed almost casually. “I don’t want them left on my floor.”  
  
The mutilated men complied and she turned to the officer, continuing, “Take them to the brig. Inject them with Formula B and confine them to the barracks.”  
  
The officer saluted, motioning for his troopers to apprehend the prisoners, and led them out of the room.  
  
Luke was left alone with Jade who did not acknowledge him immediately, but instead walked across the suite to place her saber hilt in a sonic cleaning chamber and start warm water flowing in the tub.  
  
“Come here,” she said quietly.  
  
He joined her, strengthening his bruised legs with the Force and moved to kneel, but she stopped him with a light hand on his arm. Her eyes, no longer yellow, but a golden shade of green, studied him carefully. “Are you injured?” she asked.  
  
_Nothing that won’t heal_ , he thought, and shook his head. “No, my Lady. But it would appear that you have a security breach.”  
  
“I have my suspicions about who ordered the hit,” she answered darkly, leaning down to adjust the water temperature. Luke did not envy the culprit when Jade discovered his identity.  
  
“What will happen to the…actors?”  
  
She looked up in surprise. “Why? Do you think I should not punish them? They were going to rape you.”  
  
Luke opened his mouth to speak then closed it, looking away instead. She hadn’t seen what had happened before she arrived. He wondered if her reaction would have been different if she had.  
  
A manicured hand touched his cheek, turning his face back to her. “Tell me,” she said softly.  
  
He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.” He’d endured worse.  
  
“They _will_ suffer,” she said, her eyes boring into his. “I assure you - they are not much longer for this world.”  
  
Luke stared back at her, a burning desire beginning to form in the pit of his stomach. When she’d burst into her chambers, eyes blazing, he’d expected her anger. Even her cruelty had not surprised him. He’d grown very accustomed to the Sith Lady’s hostilities. But this – this display of sincerity – was more potent, more intoxicating, than any power she’d wielded over him in the past.  
  
The tub was full and Jade shut off the water, standing only centimeters in front of him. “Undress me,” she commanded with calm authority.  
  
“Yes, milady,” Luke murmured, reaching behind her neck to unfasten the thin strap of her scant leather top. The garment fell, loosing her firm, shapely breasts. He wanted to touch them, to fondle and kiss them as Pet did so freely, but he concentrated his attention instead on removing her pants and boots. When she was finally bare, she motioned for him to get in the water.  
  
He stepped into the warmth and immediately felt the tension in his muscles easing. There were several platforms around the perimeter of the tub and he seated himself on the closest one. Paint lifted from his skin and swirled on top of the water before dissipating without a trace.  
  
Jade slipped into the tub without making so much as a ripple and sat opposite him. The paint on her skin also floated away in wispy trails and he watched it fade away. Her long red hair undulated on the water, as she gazed across at him, as if willing him to speak.  
  
“How long have I been here?” he asked, following her unspoken lead.  
  
“Approximately two standard months. The Rebel Alliance has offered a hefty sum for information on your whereabouts.”  
  
His eyes grew wide and she gave a small, conciliatory nod. “Yes, the Alliance still lives. They did not destroy the Death Star, but did manage to escape the Emperor’s trap. You will return to them in time.”  
  
Luke blinked at her. _He would be allowed to go home?_ His mind reeled at this information but was immediately distracted when Jade got up from her perch to kneel in front of him. Lifting a soft sponge from the edge, she carefully wiped the dried blood from his lips.  
  
Luke sat motionless, not knowing what else to do, while she washed the rest of his face and continued down to his shoulders and chest. After weeks of sponge baths by Pet, it wasn’t a foreign sensation, but the handmaiden’s touch had been innocent. Jade’s was not. Sensuality radiated in her every move, her very aura, translating into an erotic massage that quickened his pulse beneath her fingertips.  
  
Her hand dipped between his legs, washing him as if to erase the night’s previous transgression. He was already hard and began to throb painfully at the soft contact. Kneeling up, she straddled his lap and continued to stroke him with one hand while the other reached around to sponge his back.  
  
He’d already spoken without permission. Dare he touch her unbidden?  
  
_You may_ , she answered through the Force.  
  
Wondering briefly at her ability to hear his inner voice so easily, he pushed the thought aside and leaned forward, closing the distance between them. His hands were closest to her thighs and he rested his palms on them, sliding slowly up their muscular form to cup the firm flesh of her buttocks before carefully encircling her waist.  
  
He pulled her toward his groin and she began to undulate her hips slowly under the water, rubbing her genitals against his in a slow, rhythmic dance. He rocked with her in silence, making gentle waves in the water that lapped around her pink nipples. Sliding his hands up her back, he guided her closer and pressed his lips against her collar bone, nipping the delicate prominence.  
  
Slowly, so that he would recognize her intent, she positioned herself over his aching organ and sheathed herself upon him without a word. Her warm, tight walls enveloped him and he gasped aloud, thrusting instinctively upward. She moaned in unison, shivering in obvious pleasure.  
  
She dipped down to nibble the tender skin behind his ear and whispered lustily, “What do you think, Jedi? Slow and easy?” She rode him gently, running her fingers through his hair. “Or rough…and _hard?_ ” She picked up the tempo, watching him with a spark of mischief in her eyes.  
  
Whatever she wanted him to say – whatever her devious purpose in asking – he’d had enough. Enough teasing and enough waiting. The dam of his resolve crumbled, releasing a torrent of unbridled abandon that the made no attempt to contain.  
  
Drawing heavily on the Force to augment his fatigued body, Luke wrapped his arms around her in a powerful embrace and stood, lifting her from the water. Still buried deep inside her, he carried her to the bed and lowered her onto her back, straddling her.  
  
With the flick of a finger, the suppression collar he’d been wearing rose from the floor and landed in his hand. Before Jade could move, he clamped it around her neck. Her eyes flashed in shock and she reached for it, but Luke was faster and shoved her wrists up over her head to secure them to the headboard restraints he’d been in only an hour earlier.  
  
“I’ve had a lot of free time to consider this situation, and I don’t think it’s about what _I_ want,” he rumbled, hovering over her face. “I think you brought me here for a reason. I think that you don’t want another sex slave or even a lover. I think you want an _equal_.” She stilled beneath him and he knew, then, that his theory was correct  
  
“I think _this_ ,” he flipped the switch on the collar to the amplification setting, “is what you really want.”  
  
Grasping his engorged shaft, he slipped it back between her womanly folds. When he entered her, he projected the sensations through the Force: the molding of her walls around him, the ridges within them that massaged him, the slickness of her warm juices. She cried out, jerking against the restraints, visibly assaulted by the mental images and feelings being broadcast into her mind.  
  
Luke allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction, before pulling out to concentrate his attention on other parts of her body. Taking her breasts into his hands, he plundered them with his mouth. He licked all remaining bath water from the smooth mounds before taking each peak between his teeth, nibbling and suckling them until they were raw and Jade was moaning and writhing beneath him.  
  
He decided to make better use of her mouth and moved higher on the bed so that he was sitting astride her upper body. Stroking his cock until a drop of moisture appeared at the tip, he lowered it onto her mouth, smearing his fluid around her flushed lips. She licked her lips appreciatively before taking him into her mouth. She sucked hard but he held back, only allowing her to claim the hood. Her tongue found the sensitive seam and he groaned, swaying with pleasure. He projected the sensation to her and she shuddered between his knees.  
  
Leaning forward, he allowed her to take him completely. Even in her limited position, she lavished him with her tongue and lips until he was practically dizzy. Rapidly approaching climax, he reached the very brink and then pulled out of her mouth. Jade growled with the sting of amplified frustration, cursing him hoarsely.  
  
Luke was undaunted – pleased, even – and trailed the slick tip of his member down her chin and neck to the cleft between her still-flaming peaks. He rubbed himself between the pillows of flesh, his erection throbbing hot against her smooth skin. Green eyes glared up at him – half defiant, half daring him to finish her.  
  
And he had every intention of finishing. Kneeling between her legs, he grabbed her knees and spread them wide. Her nether lips were completely shaved with only a thin strip of red curls to accent her womanhood. Spreading her open with one hand, he took his shaft in the other and rubbed his wet, swollen tip against the hardened bundle of nerves within.  
  
A low, guttural moan escaped Jade’s throat and she pulled her knees back farther, tilting to increase the pressure as he massaged her inner folds. He considered torturing her, as she had done him – bringing her to the edge of ecstasy over and over again – but there would be time for that later. He had to have her now.  
  
Sliding down to her glistening opening, he plunged his entire length deep into her core. Grabbing her beneath the hips with both arms, he then lifted her completely off the bed. Wrists still tied to the headboard, Jade was stretched and suspended between him and the restraints and could do little more than grunt as he pounded into her with brute strength.  
  
Her pink sex was quickly bruised from the impact of the thrusts and she moaned even louder, panting in shallow breaths as her lungs and torso were pulled taut. Luke felt her climax rise and held her legs in a vice grip as they shuddered in his arms with her release.  
  
Violent waves of completion crashed over him soon after and he exploded inside her with a primal cry that he wouldn’t have recognized as his own voice. Somewhere on the periphery of his white world of pleasure, he heard Jade screaming with the onslaught of his orgasm being amplified to her through the Force.  
  
Gradually, the world came back into focus and he lowered her back onto the bed. Trembling and spent, he reached over her head to detach her wrists and then removed the collar from her neck. Jade lay unmoving beneath him, but her eyes followed him warily, as if unsure what to expect next.  
  
Luke hovered over her, still catching his breath. “Thank you,” he gasped. “ _My Lady_.”  
  
Jade did not answer but brushed sweat-soaked hair from his forehead…and smiled.


End file.
